


For Darkness Marred His Cracked Soul In The Form of Grief

by Starly_Studios



Series: Lord of Grief [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Seduction to the Dark Side, The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars), Time Travel, but he is very sad, he seems so fine to everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starly_Studios/pseuds/Starly_Studios
Summary: Obi-Wan’s soul was forever stained.His defeat of Maul on Naboo.His time on Zigoola.Hismou keiofhis son. His friend. His brother.Anakin on Mustafar.He is the Sithkiller. But that comes at a price.That price is the grief that stains his soul. The marring darkness on his heart. The scars on his mind. The ever aching pain.He cannot Fall, for he is Falling eternally.When you lose your innocence at age thirteen,after all, the first casualty of war is innocence,not many things will phase you. For you are used to the Darkness that speaks.However, sometimes, one can break. Everyone has their point.Darkness is patient. And it will have Its coveted.
Series: Lord of Grief [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180619
Comments: 9
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan’s soul was forever stained. 

His defeat of Maul on Naboo.

His time on Zigoola.

His _mou kei_ of _~~his son. His friend. His brother.~~_ Anakin on Mustafar.

He is the Sithkiller. But that comes at a price.

That price is the grief that stains his soul. The marring darkness on his heart. The scars on his mind. The ever aching pain.

He cannot Fall, for he is Falling eternally. 

When you lose your innocence at age thirteen, _~~after all, the first casualty of war is innocence,~~_ not many things will phase you. For you are used to the Darkness that speaks.

However, sometimes, one can break. Everyone has their point.

Darkness is patient. And it will have Its coveted.

———

He was back on Naboo. In the hangar. Blocked by shield generators. And he saw his _~~father~~_ Master, Qui-Gon, fighting against Maul. _~~No, not again. Please.~~_ Again.

_~~Mustafar was still so fresh.~~ _

Getting pierced by the same red lightsaber again.

_~~Why. Why must he suffer? Why him?~~ _

As soon as the shields fell, Obi-Wan dashed forward. Going straight to Vapaad that Mace had taught him. 

Maul was no match for him. His head was severed.

Obi-Wan sat by his Master’s side again, trying to heal him.

_~~He was too late.~~ _

Qui-Gon’s last words were the same.

The whispers grew louder when he stood by the pyre that was in flames.

———

Obi-Wan trained Anakin again. He knew what Anakin needed.

_~~He didn’t.~~ _

He guided Anakin, training him in the art of the lightsaber, diplomacy, ethics and war. He hoped he wouldn’t need that one. _~~He would.~~_

Obi-Wan tried to become the best father figure he could. Tried to keep him away from Sidious. 

He tried he really did.

_~~It was in vain.~~ _

Anakin grew up great. But still was a bit too fiery. _~~Too much like his first.~~_

His soul wept at that while his body smiled.

———

Anakin was getting visions. Visions of his mother dying. 

Obi-Wan sent him out to free Shmi. She came back alive.

When Padmé had assassination attempts on her, Obi-Wan asked to go to their wedding if they got married.

_~~They married, but they didn’t trust him.~~ _

Obi-Wan went to Kamino. He found the clones.

_~~The ones who shot him down and let him to die.~~ _

He went to Geonosis.

———

Obi-Wan was captured. Again.

Dooku was trying to turn him. Again.

_~~Just give in. Just break.~~ _

He stared at the Count. Never agreeing with his claims. _~~But never denying them either.~~_

He was unsuccessful in turning back Dooku. _~~He was too tired at this point.~~_

He was chained to the pillar of the arena with Anakin and Padmé. Again.

Jedi died in the arena. Again.

Obi-Wan and Anakin faced Dooku. Again.

Obi-Wan managed to get Dooku to flee.

However, Darkness has planted its seeds in his mind. _~~And Dooku knows that.~~ ___

____

____

———

War was tough. 

Beings died. Jedi, clones and civilians alike.

Obi-Wan tried to be tougher. He had a former Padawan, Grandpadawan, an army and the galaxy to live up to standards.

Of course sometimes that meant sacrifice sleep, so he was tired.

_~~He was having nightmares every night.~~ _

War is horrifying.

He knew that since thirteen.

The Darkness was just fueled by it.

———

Obi-Wan was captured by Dooku.

He was trapped in a statis field. The capturer staring at him.

Join me.

He was just so tired.

Join me.

He just wanted to rest.

Join me.

...

Obi-Wan’s soul was forever stained.

Blue was once the colour of grief.

It was now gold.

And that grief painted his eyes.

Dooku smiled.

The Light cried.

The Darkness roared.

For Achlys, Lord of Grief, has risen.


	2. Part 2!!!

Hey everyone! It’s Starly here.

Just wanted to update everyone on the second part of this series [Grief that Brings Destruction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675121)

It honestly took me longer than it should have and the flow is a little weird since I wrote it over a long period of time. But this is the second part of the series!

So ya, check it out!

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Do you know what this was?  
> A pain in the shebs to edit.
> 
> So uhm... ya? 
> 
> I had a random idea. This happened. Might expand later on this.


End file.
